


Presents and Stealth Attacks

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for slash_girl, who requested "Hotch/Reid. Under the Christmas tree--take that however you want. *G*". I couldn't figure out how to fit two grown men under the tree without knocking it over *cough*, so... (Originally published December 2008.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents and Stealth Attacks

There was giggling coming from under the tree.

Spencer lifted his eyebrows and looked at Aaron, who was wearing an amused look and simply staring at the squirming, Jack-sized lump under the tree--not just under the tree, but under the tree skirt too. He probably still had that bright orange bow stuck to his head.

"When did we decide to play hide and seek?" Spencer asked.

" _You can't find me!_ " Jack called.

Aaron just shook with silent laughter. "Does it matter?" he asked, then got up to call around the house, seeking. The farther away from the living room he got, the louder Jack's squeals of delight got.

Once Aaron was calling out the back door, Jack lifted the tree skirt to peek out. As soon as he saw Spencer sitting there, he made a squeak, and pulled the skirt back over him in an instant.

Spencer looked around him, cleared his throat, then just sat there for a moment, fidgeting. He still wasn't used to Jack. He wasn't used to kids in general. Still, he'd promised Aaron he would try, so he eventually got down on his hands and knees, sighing, and crawled over to the tree skirt. He hesitated, then lifted it, and the next few seconds went by in a blur of color and sound.

"Arghhh!" Jack yelled, and leaped out, knocking several ornaments off the tree and Spencer to the floor, the tugging on the tree skirt causing the tree to waver dangerously for a moment. Jack's hand whacked Spencer's jaw on accident, and something sharp jabbed Spencer's stomach--a tiny knee, maybe. Spencer groaned and tried to roll away.

...Jack seemed to think it was all very, _very_ funny.

Blessedly, Spencer felt the weight of the toddler lifted off him after a moment, and when he looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor, Aaron was smiling down at him, Jack draped over his shoulder, giggling.

"Spencer founded me!"

"I see that." Aaron hadn't looked this pleased in a long time, but Spencer just rubbed his stomach. 

"Ow," he said belatedly, and Aaron laughed softly.

~~~

It was too late when Aaron finally got Jack to go to bed. Christmas had obviously excited him far too much to sleep, as evidenced by the wrapping paper and boxes strewn across the living room floor.

When Aaron came back to where Spencer was sitting in the front room drinking eggnog, Aaron plucked the glass from his fingers and pressed Spencer to the couch.

"You okay?" he murmured, pressing a series of kisses to Spencer's neck.

"I'm scarred for life."

Spencer felt Aaron breathe a quiet laugh against his neck as Aaron's fingers started to part his shirt. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Ugh. Please, _please_ , no dad talk."

There was a more earnest laugh, and then teeth caught Spencer's nipple. Spencer hissed and arched a bit under the weight of Aaron's body.

Aaron pulled back after a few deft flicks of his tongue. "Sorry. Gets to feel normal after he's been here a few days," he whispered between wet kisses across Spencer's chest. "I'll just have to make it better in another way."

Spencer was panting softly already, and threaded his fingers into Aaron's hair. "I thought I already opened my 'big gift'."

Aaron swirled his tongue around the other nipple, then whispered, "Let's call this a bonus."

Spencer laughed through a moan, smiling, and accepted the extra gift happily.


End file.
